The exposure of fertilized Japanese quail eggs to 2.45 GHz CW microwave radiation for 4 hours per day for the first 5 days of development, and for 24 hours the second day of development to 30 mW/cm squared power density have been completed. The newly-hatched quail were examined for changes in percent hatch, gross deformities, and hematological changes. No changes in hatchability or number of deformities were observed. A significantly lower level of hemoglobin was measured in the exposed birds. Fertilized quail eggs were also exposed for the first 12 days of development to 2450 MHz CW microwave radiation at a power density of 5 mW/cm squared. Again the effects on hatchability, number of deformities, and hematological parameters were measured in the 2 day old birds. In this series of tests, a small statistically significant increase in hemoglobin and large decrease in monocytes were measured. The above experiments were repeated but now the quail were kept to maturity and mated. It was found that the exposed male when mated with either the control or exposed female produce a 20 percent decrease in fertility. The exposed females when mated with control males produced no decrease in fertility. These birds were sacrificed at 22 weeks and changes in the size of the liver, bursa, and spleen were observed in the exposed birds.